The Tale of Arthur
by ceecee05
Summary: The story of a street rat who knows he's meant for more in life, and the woman that helps him achieve it. An AU story with the characters of Merlin, in a story based off of Disney's Aladdin. I hope this summary sounded better to you than it did to me! (On hiatus until further notice)


Okay, so here's a new story before I've finished my other one. This isn't a good idea and I know it, but it seems like I'm going to do it anyway. This story is not going to be updated as frequently as I'd like, but I had it on my computer and figured I could put it out while fans of _Not Everything Needs to be Sacrificed_ wait for the next chapter. This story is loosely based off of Disney's Aladdin, and the characters are taken from BBC's Merlin. I own nothing but some plot bunnies! Any grammatical errors are all mine, and I apologize in advance for them. Hope you enjoy the story, and reviews are as always, much appreciated! ;)

**Arthur-Aladdin**

**Guinevere-Princess Jasmine**

**Morgana-Rajah**

**Tom-The Sultan**

**Lancelot-Abu**

**

* * *

**_It began on a dark and dreary night..._

_Wait no, that's not right. The story began on a bright and sunny day in Camelot._

_The story of the magic sword began on a dark night, but that's not really the point of this story. Ah no, that's not right either is it? Well, I think it's one of the points of this story?_

_I can't believe they forgot to give me the finished script for this. There are scribbles EVERYWHERE. How can they possibly expect me to read any of this?_

_It does say that the main focus of this story is going to be in regards to the relationship between Arthur and Guinevere. But, I guess neither of us really knows who Arthur or Guinevere are quite yet? _

_Hmmm..._

_I'm really sorry; I know I'm a terrible narrator. Aladdin, the guy that was supposed to be telling this story, just went on his honeymoon. His stand-in, Rajah went into labour - but I mean really who becomes a stand-in when they're eight months pregnant? Her stand-in, Abu ate a bad batch of clam chowder, and ummm...as you can understand couldn't find an opportunity to come in. Everyone else they asked had their own issues, so I was kind of the last resort._

_I guess we should just start from the very beginning, back to that sunny day in Camelot with Arthur and Lancelot..._

**~~-o-~~**

He ran through the streets of Camelot with Lancelot trailing behind him. His half brother was older than him, yet seemed to constantly look to him as his leader. Arthur didn't mind, he enjoyed the role more than he cared to admit. He knew he was meant for more than merely surviving as a street rat. The only question was what exactly was it that he was meant for?

The knights were close behind them now. They'd been chasing them mercilessly for the past ten minutes because they stole one measly loaf of bread, but really it wasn't as if taking that bread had hurt anyone.

Arthur and Lancelot ran through the homes of the lower-town and on top of buildings to evade capture, however they'd finally found themselves surrounded by swords. Arthur looked around erratically for an exit, and smiled when he spotted a nook in the corner. There weren't any knights in front of it, so as long as he and Lancelot could make it in they'd be free. Arthur turned to Lancelot and smiled - a usual sign that Arthur had a plan and wanted Lancelot to follow his lead.

"Give it up street rats you haven't got anywhere to go"

Arthur smirked at the look of triumph on the knight's face, picked up a few small stones from the ground and threw it in the air towards the knights. Quickly Arthur grabbed Lancelot's arm and pulled him towards the nook, while the knights stood frozen in confusion.

"This is the best defence Camelot has? The knights of Camelot are so pathetic they can't even catch street rats, how will they fair in war?"

Arthur laughed loudly as he and Lancelot ran like their heels were on fire through the dark and tiny nook. He knew it wasn't the best idea to goat the knights, but how could he ignore such a wonderful opportunity to mock their continuous failed efforts to capture he and Lancelot.

"No wonder the cells in the dungeons are always empty, you can't catch anyone."

Arthur continued to laugh, the bread gripped tightly in his hand as Lancelot laughed along with him. They could hear the sounds of heavy boots behind them, but they knew that the knights weren't going to catch them. They'd already missed out on their best chance.

Arthur and Lancelot turned left after leaving the small nook, then right into an abandoned alleyway.

"I think I might be getting far too old for this brother."

"Then go without food and starve. Personally, I enjoy the taste of food in my mouth."

Arthur dropped to the ground and Lancelot slumped beside him. He looked at the loaf of bread and instantly tore into it, giving one half to Lancelot, who immediately bit into it as soon as it reached his hands.

"I believe I spoke too rashly before. Living as a street rat isn't so bad, especially when one has food in their belly."

Arthur just continued to stare at his uneaten piece of bread. He and Lancelot were better than street rats, and one day all of Camelot would know it.

"One day they will respect us Lancelot. We won't be street rats forever."

Lancelot said nothing when he looked at Arthur, and Arthur's eyes did not waver from his piece of uneaten bread. Though, both of their eyes were quickly turned towards the sounds of moving objects a short distance away. It was there that their eyes were met with the sight of two orphaned children rummaging for food in the trash. Arthur looked between his untouched piece of bread and the hungry children still searching through the trash for any small morsel of food. He slowly picked himself up off the floor, his stomach silently grumbling with the knowledge of what he was about to do.

"Arthur no, we haven't eaten either. Think about what you're doing brother."

Arthur ignored Lancelot whine as he usually did, and with a small smile handed the oldest child his piece of bread. He walked away from them during their emphatic words of gratitude, and motioned for Lancelot to follow him. Lancelot was quickly behind him, but not before somewhat relunctantly handing the children the rest of his bread as well.

Arthur walked towards the busy street where he was greeted by the sight of a pompous looking man on a horse making his way into the castle. He overheard the people around him discussing the prince as a potential husband to the princess. He'd never met the princess, but if she had any taste in men at all, he doubted this uptight man would win her hand. It was common knowledge that the princess was beautiful, and unwilling to marry anyone not of her choosing.

"Looks like the princess is going to be getting another dud, the stick up his majesty's ass is far too deep for him to ever consider her as anything besides his property. You'd think by now the outer kingdoms would realize that they need to stop sending men like him if they wish to have any chance at a marital alliance with Camelot."

Arthur watched disgusted as the man kept his eyes off the people, commoners and servants must not be good enough for his delicate eyes.

"What kind of men do you believe they should send for Camelot's fussy princess Lancelot?"

Arthur watched the same children he'd just given his dinner, run out into the street and accidentally startle the spoilt prince's horse. He watched the man reach for his whip and knew that he had to do something.

"Well...she'd probably be more interested in normal men like you and me."

Arthur hadn't heard Lancelot's comment for he was already in the middle of the street, hand wrapped around the whip the prince had tried to hit the children with. He sensed Lancelot close behind him but knew he wouldn't interfere in his fight.

However, it wasn't long before both Arthur and Lancelot were being thrown into the deep patch of mud on the street. Lancelot had come to Arthur's aid once he noticed that he couldn't get his arm from around the tangled whip. Together they'd tried to pull the whip off of Arthur's arm, only to have the prince launch them into the thick and gooey mud not too far from where they'd been standing.

The prince had quickly continued on his way as the crowd broke out into roars of laughter. Arthur was embarrassed. So, he did the first thing that came to his head, he ridiculed the cruel man now riding away on his white steed.

"Look at that Lancelot it's not every day that you see a horse with two rear ends. I hope the King is aware of the extra room the prince will require in his chair. Though, I assume King Thomas is aware of how swiftly the prince will be leaving after he enters the castle. Princess Guinevere has dismissed better men than him."

Honestly, Arthur had never seen any of the other princes trying to marry the princess, and he prayed she would not be swayed by this excuse for a man. The last thing Camelot needed was a arrogant and rude Prince like the one before him, governing the people.

"You truly believe that anything you say matters to me? You're a dirty worthless street rat who will never amount to anything. You're an embarrassment and I pity you, and all of those that will be forced to bare your presence in future. You were born a lowly street rat, and that is how you'll die. Unloved and disliked."

Arthur didn't care that this man was nobility. His rudeness had gone beyond simple jokes, and Arthur wanted nothing less than to hurt him. Although, as he moved to punch the arrogant prince, the doors of the castle closed and all his fist felt was the hard wooden barrier between them.

"I'm not worthless and I'll be plenty loved, you'll see."

Arthur knew he was better than what everyone thought, and soon he'd show them just how valuable he truly is. He'd show them all.

"Come on Arthur, let's get out of here."

**~~-o-~~**

"Why I've never been so insulted in my entire life. Those aren't women, their witches."

Princess Guinevere and Lady Morgana laughed at Prince Mordred's words of anger. Was it Gwen's fault that she thought he was an overdressed, self absorbed, and overall creepy man. It had been quite clear from the very moment young Prince Mordred had entered the council room with Gwen and Morgana, that Gwen already wanted to reject his offer of marriage.

All she and Morgana had done was switch places. Morgana had been kind at first, but like all things with Morgana when she didn't like you - that didn't last for long. She began to laugh at his clothes and question his choice of women. So much so that at the end of their meeting, Gwen wasn't sure whether or not Prince Mordred would ever want to marry a woman again.

"Guinevere Leodegrance, I thought we agreed that you would not be mean to the next suitor that came into this castle. All we need is for Prince Mordred to go back to his father and declare war on Camelot because of the way you two treated him."

Gwen was ashamed. She knew that her father cared deeply for her, and he was being kind enough to allow her to choose her husband – many princesses didn't get to make those kinds of decisions about their future.

"I'm sorry father"

Gwen briefly glanced at Morgana who looked just as guilty as her, but Morgana knew that she could do nothing to help her friend, so she stayed silent.

"Darling you know that you need to marry a prince by your next birthday, and that's in three days. The law states that..."

"The law is wrong father"

"Be that as it may Gwen, it must still be followed."

"But father, I don't just want to marry because of some stupid law. I want to marry for love."

It was at that moment that Gwen felt Morgana's comforting arms embrace her in a hug, and she told herself she would not cry. She had three more days to find a husband, and she believed it was possible that in that time the man of her dreams might just stumble upon her. And if that didn't work she could always make a run for it.

"Oh Gwen darling this isn't just about the law. When I pass on..."

"Father don't say such things"

Gwen swiftly left Morgana's arms for her father's, holding onto him for dear life. Just the idea that one day she would not be able to hold him like this, sent her over the edge and tears poured down her face.

"It's true my darling one day I will not be here, and I want to know that you will be taken care of when I'm gone."

Gwen felt at peace as her father stroked her long curly braid, and although she did feel a small surge of anger at his belief that she could not take care of herself, she decided that for now she would push such feelings from her mind.

"Father, you must understand. I feel so trapped in the castle. You never let me go into the village, or anywhere out of the castle walls. I've never even made any friends of my own."

Gwen heard a loud grunt from behind her, and quickly turned to see Morgana with her arms crossed and a scowl on her pretty face.

"Morgana, you know I meant except for you. I've never had a friend outside of this castle."

"Well, that is because you are a princess Gwen, and with that title comes certain responsibilities and obligations."

"Well then maybe I no long wish to be a princess."

She knew she was being childish, but she couldn't understand why her father was putting so many restrictions on her. Yes, she is to be the future sovereign of Camelot, but should she not also know her people and how they are faring. What changes need to be made to make life in Camelot better? How else is she to discover such information without talking to her people?

"Guinevere Leodegrance"

"No father don't start"

"Fine, but remember you have three days before I will be forced to choose your husband for you."

Gwen watched her father storm off out of the council room, and slowly sank back into her throne. Morgana was softly staring at her in worry, but Gwen would not meet her eyes. She need not see Morgana's pity. Instead Gwen looked out to one of the large glass windows and watched as two birds flew past. She watched their freedom in wonder, and only wished that she too could feel that same freedom, even if only for a day. It was in that instance that Princess Guinevere decided that she would experience freedom at least once in her life, and she would experience it today.

**~~-o-~~**

_Uh oh, sorry give me a second. I can't make heads or tails of what's written after this bit?_

_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed my try at a Merlin meets Disney tale. Again this story is not my first priority, but I'll try and update chapters as much as I possible can if people are enjoying it! :)


End file.
